Biocomposites are materials formed of a combination of one or more types of fiber, one or more polymers and optionally other additives. The types and/or percentages of the various components in the biocomposite material vary in accordance with the required properties for an end product desired to be formed with the biocomposite material such that the biocomposite material can perform properly when used to form the end product.
Effective uses of biocomposites can result in cutting of material costs as the formation of biocomposites can he much more economical than the use of other materials, such as plastics, e.g., polymers, and metals. Further, the ability to vary the attributes or characteristics of the biocomposite material as desired as a result of selected variations in its composition and/or formation allows the biocomposite to be specifically tailored to enhance the quality and utility of the end product formed from the biocomposite.
While various types of biocomposites can be developed to make the desired end product, it is often difficult to particularly achieve the desired quality and properties of the product based on the proper combination of the fiber, polymer matrix, and/or the aspects of the production process used to form the biocomposite material. More specifically, in order to satisfy or meet the desired end product requirements, unless a particular biocomposite formulation has previously been developed for utilization in forming the same or a similar product, it is necessary to develop the proper biocomposite material formulation by using trial and error methods concerning at least one and likely all three variable in the manufacture of the biocomposite material, namely the fiber, polymer matrix and processing method, in addition to any additives that may need to be added to the biocomposite material. In light of the time and effort required to iteratively develop the proper biocomposite material for the product in this manner, product development utilizing biocomposite materials can often be expensive, complicated, and time intensive. However, if the biocomposite material is not optimized in this initial stage, such as by optimizing the particulars of the biocomposite formulation and processing method, then the quality of the end product formed using the resulting biocomposite material can suffer from certain defects, including a weaker and more porous end product.
As a result, in order to increase the ability to develop quality and economically viable biocomposite material products, it is desirable to provide a method for streamlining the development of the desired biocomposite material and processing method for the end product.